The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
In a client-server system, a server may provide a multimedia stream to each client device that requests the stream. Due to the variety of client devices available to consumers, different client devices may request versions of a stream that differ with respect to resolution, streaming protocol, encoding format, etc. Due to the large number of possible stream configurations, configuring and testing the server may be a cumbersome and time-consuming process.